Don't Look or She'll Find You
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Inspired by the Muppet Show & Muppet Babies, & The Super Mario adventures comic. Kermit & Fozzie are all trapped in a haunted house, and must find eight pages in order to escape before Miss Piggy finds them.


_**Don't Look Away, or She'll Find You**_

 _ **Inspired by Muppets & Muppet Babies!**_

 _ **You've got to be constructive if you want to review.**_

 _ **No flaming, trolling, or beating me up to death! Review!**_

 _ **Muppets are owned by Jim Henson Productions. If I owned the Muppets, there'd be some other hand puppets I might make.**_

Kermit & Fozzie were trapped in a haunted house.

"Look forward, Fozzie Bear. You can walk now. No jokes, Fozzie." Kermit said.

"Gee, Kermit. Looks like it's a dead end. It's a face! Aaah! Wocka wocka!" Fozzie laughed.

"I said, no jokes, Fozzie." Kermit said.

"Okay, frog." Fozzie said.

"Are we gonna have to throw pies at you again?" Kermit said.

"Gee, Kermit. It ain't even flashing!" Fozzie said.

"No, Fozzie. It ain't no strobe light, it's just a flashlight! This is just Allan Wake, not Ghostbusters!" Kermit said, annoyed & angry at Fozzie.

"Gee! Calm down, Kermit! Do we know the way?" Fozzie said.

"And stop with the Ugandan Knuckles memes. I have no clue. That's just the whole part of this old haunted house, so you gotta find some eight pages." Kermit said.

"Oh yeah." Fozzie said.

"Look at this, we're walking along, staring at the ground, and we gotta find some papers to get out of here, or else we're DOOMED!" Kermit said.

"Is that a pigeon?" Fozzie said.

"Stay concentrated, bear, or I'll punch you in the face. And stop acting like Bert." Kermit said.

Fozzie chuckled.

"Wait a minute, Kermit. I know this. Let's just wait 24 hours." Fozzie said.

"Are you serious, Fozzie?" Kermit said, angered.

"If the sun comes up, we'd be burnt like eggs & bacon! Ahhh, wocka wocka!" Fozzie said.

"Even if the sun did, it'd still be a dark night! This ain't Skyrim, Fozzie, now stop with the jokes!" Kermit said.

"Hey, Kerm, are the papers on the walls or something?" Fozzie said.

"No, I think they're the temples. They gotta be temples." Kermit said.

"You can never climb the temples, they're all slippery! We can walk, jump, go in rooms, look around, joke around, and make all funny faces! But we'll never climb the temples, because the pig, she made it slippery with ham!" Fozzie said.

Kermit facepalms.

"Okay now, I think the first page is here now. I can sense its taste." Kermit said.

"How do you know that, Kermit?" Fozzie said.

 **"I FOUND A PAPER! YAAAAAAY!"** Kermit yelled as he flailed around.

"What does it say!" Fozzie said.

"It says: 'DoN't LoOk...Or It SmElLs YoU.' Wha? Who wrote this? MockingBob, I presume?" Kermit said.

"Okay now, let's go to the second page or the pig gets us." Fozzie said before turning that flashlight off.

"Uh, Fozzie, you just turned our flashlight off." Kermit said.

 _ **"SEIZURE TIME JDFGKRUREEIGJERRURGGIRGRJII!"**_ Fozzie said as he started having seizures with the flashlight, like Microsoft Sam does in tigerclaw64's video.

Kermit then heard a deep piano chord.

They both gasped.

"What the heck was that?!" Kermit said.

"I have no clue!" Fozzie said, horrified.

Then they saw Miss Piggy behind them!

Kermit & Fozzie screamed as loud as they could, and also ran as fast as they can before Miss Piggy karate chops them!

"Oh, my head..." Kermit said.

"My hat fell off!" Fozzie cried.

"Thank goodness we survived." Kermit said.

"Hey, look! It's the second page!" Fozzie said.

Fozzie read, "It says, 'YoU AiN't SaFe.'"

"That's cr-creepy..." Kermit said.

"Gosh, at least we didn't ask her for ham." Fozzie said.

"I heard what you just said!" Miss Piggy said as he appeared!

Kermit and Fozzie ran away, before finally finding a good hiding place.

"That was a closer one!" Kermit said.

Kermit & Fozzie then walked around, without a single pig seeing them...yet.

"The third page is right there, on the right, frog." Fozzie said.

"It says: LeAvE mE bE. I'm trying to dance here, if you take another step, I'll have to karate chop you now!" Kermit said.

"Hope she hasn't heard that." Fozzie said.

"But I did." said a voice from behind them.

They turned around... **AND SAW THAT PIG AGAIN!**

 **"RUN AWAY!"** Kermit screamed.

 **"ALRIGHT NOW! I'M TRYING!"** Fozzie yelled!

They hid in a curtain and that pig walked away.

"Gee, that was the closest one of all!" Kermit said.

Then they find the fourth page.

"Thank the great Gonzo..." Kermit said.

"It says: ThErE iS nO eScApE.'" Fozzie said.

"Not when I'm around." that pig said.

Piggy appeared again!

Kermit & Fozzie ran away again.

 **"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"** Kermit ordered, terrified.

Kermit & Fozzie screamed their heads off & hid again.

The frog and the bear panted.

"Halfway there..." Kermit said.

They enter a high floor and see the fifth paper on that wall.

"Woah! It says: 'HeLp Me...' This is gonna get scary." Kermit said.

Then the pattern continues all over again. Paper, chase, paper, chase, paper, chase, paper, chase, paper, chase. They finally get the last three papers now. They say: 'CaN't RuN', No nO No nO No nO No No No No nO No NoOoOoOoOoOoOo', and 'ShE fOlLoWs.'

"Let's get outta here, Fozzie!" Kermit said.

"I don't think so." Miss Piggy said.

The frog and the bear screamed and ran away again.

But then Miss Piggy gets weakened by karate choppers.

"We gotta find all the karate choppers to weaken her!" Kermit said.

They lured Miss Piggy into all the lanterns in the haunted house, eventually making Piggy pass out.

"I'll be back..." Miss Piggy said before sleeping.

 **"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"** Fozzie said.

 **"WE DID IT! YAAAAAAAY!"** Kermit said.

Kermit & Fozzie then went home.

 _ **THE END! EPILOGUE:**_

Statler: Gee, how long is this pig going to sleep?

Waldorf: I dunno, but ham made her sleep, or else karate choppers would chop her up!

Statler and Waldorf all chuckled!


End file.
